


'everyone is in a permanent state of heart eyes around you'

by guitarashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarashton/pseuds/guitarashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically everyone has a crush on luke and he has no idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	'everyone is in a permanent state of heart eyes around you'

It's not that Luke is oblivious. Not completely oblivious. I mean yeah, he didn't notice that the TA at his morning lectures always made sure Luke understood the class and offered him out-of-class tutoring, not because he wasn't smart but because he could reach his 'full potential'. Or how the guy that was always behind the bar when Luke went, always gave him drinks on the house and when Luke tried to protest he never let him give them back. Or how that girl at his favourite diner 10 minutes from campus, Bella, knew his order off by heart and made it especially for him even though they took it off the menu, because it was Luke's favourite, and always gave him student discounts, that Luke was sure shouldn't be as high as they were. Or how that girl called Des that always sat in the same row as him in music theory class, and gets him the work he missed if he's too hungover or simply cant be bothered to show up to class, without him even asking. Or how the evening TA always gives him a copy of the notes that the teacher made for the lesson, because sometimes Luke falls asleep in the back row. Or how he's certain that the teacher can see him (he isn't exactly the smallest guy in the world), but he's never said anything. Or how Jack his room mate always agrees to be his designated driver if they ever venture too far off campus to walk, and when Luke came out of the shower in just a towel that one time, he didn't speak to Luke for like a week. It's only when Ashton points out the obvious staring of some random girls in his history lecture that he actually begins to think of these occurrences as not normal.

* * *

 

“I just thought everyone was super nice!” Luke protested to Ashton, shrugging his shoulders.  
“No, everyone wants to get into your 'super nice' pants.” Ashton replied bluntly. “I mean, dude, come on, everyone is in a permanent state of heart eyes around you. How could you have not noticed?”

“No they don't. They don't. You don't.”

“Yeah. No, I mean no, I don't. I don't because I'm immune to the Luke Hemmings charm, patent pending.”  
“I don't believe that _everyone_ likes me.” Luke said, running his hand through his hair.”

“Fine, I'll prove it to you. Tonight, we go to the bar, see how long it takes someone to come up and flirt with you or ask you to dance. It won't be more than half an hour.” Ashton challenged.

“Shit.” Luke mumbled under his breath. “Um, do we have to go to the student bar?”

“Why not?” Ashton asked. “Wait, don't tell me, you already have thousands of adoring fans there, right?”  
“Piss off.” Luke replied, taking off Ashton's beanie and pushing it into his chest.

“Dude, bad hair day.” Ashton reminded Luke, quickly putting it back on his head.

“You are too concerned with your hair, man.” Luke said.  
“No, I'm not Mr-Styling-Gel, I've seen your hair in the morning and it doesn't look like that. And stop trying to change the subject.”

“I just don't think its fair because all the people there will already know me.”

“And by 'know' you mean already want to date you, right?”

“Fine, fine we'll go to the student one. It's not going to work.”

“Uh, huh, right. I'll meet you at 10.”

* * *

 

At 5 to 10, Luke was staring at himself in the mirror. He had tried to dress in what he felt were the most unattractive clothes he owned, meaning a pair of ripped jeans he hadn't worn since he was 16, his dad's baggy flannel shirt, and his giant nerd glasses, that he only wore in lectures. Ashton knocked on his door and although Luke wasn't entirely happy, he went out with Ashton and they began to walk down the road to the bar.

“What are you wearing?” Ashton asked, looking Luke up and down. “What is it, mismatch day?” Ashton paused. “Wait, wait. You're doing it on purpose, you little shit! You want to look weird, that's cheating!”

“What?” Luke replied, feigning innocence. “I'm just trying out a new style, come on let's go, it always gets busy early on Fridays.”

They walked into the bar and people were already drunk or at least on their way. Luke saw the guy that always gave him free drinks was behind the bar, mixing someone else's drink. “Let's go over here!” Luke said, quickly steering Ashton away from the guy's counter.

10 minutes later, Luke and Ashton were downing their 3rd and 5th shots respectively and several people were already checking Luke out. Ashton clocked them and said “Guess who was right?”

“Oh, come on, none of them have made a move yet, and they are probably looking at both of us.”

“No,” Ashton slurred. “They are looking at you and your legs that go on for _days_.” Luke looked down.

“Are they that long?” he asked.

“Dude, you'd put a flamingo to shame.” Ashton paused. “Flamingos have really long legs, right?” Before Luke had a chance to answer, a girl tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey,” Luke said, turning around.

“Hi, I wanted to know if you wanted to dance with me.” She was pretty and Luke had already lost so he said yes and they danced for a while. Luke came back to a smug-looking Ashton, downing another shot.

“I win.” he said. Luke rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever.” he replied. “Hey, where did you get those? You're broke and I was buying.”

“They came from that guy behind the bar, for you obviously, but I took both of them as part of my prize for being right.”

“Come on, lets go. Its only been an hour and you're already Drunky Mcdrunkpants.” Luke sighed, throwing Ashton's arm over his shoulder.

“Drunky Mcdrunkpants.” Ashton repeated, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

* * *

 

Luke got Ashton back to his dorm in one piece. Luckily for Ashton he had one of the few singles on campus, so they didn't have to worry about waking anyone up. “Alright, into bed.” Like said, heaving Ashton onto the mattress.

Ashton hummed in content. “Mmm, thank you Lukey.” Luke smiled before sitting on the edge of Ashton's bed.

“Ashton,” Luke began. “Am I leading people on?”

“What d'ya mean?” Ashton murmured.

“All these people who do things for me, is it bad that I just, let them?”

“It's not your fault you're really hot and people want you, I mean who can blame them.” Ashton replied, blinking slowly.

“Wait, you think I'm...”

“Hot?” Ashton cut off. “Yeah, was it not obvious?”

“You're talking to me here, I didn't notice that apparently the whole campus has a crush on me.”

“True. But yeah, dude I cant believe you didn't know.”

Luke raised an eyebrow. “Are you just saying this because you're drunk?”

“No. Yes. No? No. I mean no, because I'm drunk I'm saying it. I would say it sober but I'm not brave enough.” Luke turned his head slightly to look at Ashton.

“Really? So you, like me?” he asked. Ashton slowly moved to sit up.

“Yeah. Yeah I think so. A lot.” They stared at each other for a while. “I really want to kiss you.” Ashton said, slurring slightly.

“You're drunk.” Luke stated

“Ok, ok, alright. Stay with me, and I'll kiss you in the morning.” Luke smiled.

“I like that idea.” He replied, taking off his shoes and getting into bed behind Ashton, wrapping his arms around Ashton's waist, while he hummed against Luke's front.

“I'm happy.” he said.

“You wont be in the morning when you're throwing up in the toilet.” Luke replied with a smile. “But me too.”

* * *

 

The next day, when Luke woke up, Ashton was gone. He looked around before hearing a retching sound from the bathroom. “I was right!” he shouted to Ashton. He got up and went to Ashton's kitchen to find some aspirin and water. As Luke was filling the glass, Ashton came stumbling in, wiping his forehead. “Hey Drunky Mcdrunkpants.” Luke teased.

“How are you not throwing up like me?” Ashton asked hoarsely.

“Because I wasn't knocking them back like you were.”

“Yeah, you were dancing with that girl.” Ashton said bluntly. Luke looked up at him.

“Do you remember everything that happened last night?” Luke asked. There was a slight pause before Ashton started walking closer to Luke.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.” Ashton stopped when they were a few inches away from each other.

“So, do you remember, what you said?”

Ashton looked up at Luke before edging even closer to Luke's face. A few millimetres away from Luke he said “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” before kissing Luke gently.

It was short. Too short for Luke to properly realise what was happening before Ashton pulled away. “I didn't say what I said because I was drunk. I said them then, because I was too scared sober, and as you've seen, drunk me doesn't really have a filter.” he laughed nervously.

“So, what happens now?” Luke asked. He was stumped. How do you start a relationship with someone you've been friends with for years? Do you keep going out together like you did before, but with like making out after?

“Well, we should go on date. The diner that we always go to?”

“I'd like that.” Luke smiled. “When?”

“Why not now?” Ashton asked. “We need breakfast and trust me there is nothing edible in that fridge.”

“Okay.” Luke said, taking Ashton's hand as they walked out. Maybe it wasn't so complicated after all.

People still crushed on Luke, but everyone was respectful of his and Ashton's relationship, as they all saw that Luke only had heart eyes for one person. People were still extra nice to Luke, though the girl at the diner stopped giving him discounts. But that was fair enough.

 


End file.
